


Searching

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Kairi & Riku Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sora is Missing (Kingdom Hearts), The Final World (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Kairi ends up in the Final World, looking for Sora who has been gone now for a few days after saving her life. Not only that, she has broken her promise to Riku that she wouldn't go searching without his help. A short pre MoM piece.
Kudos: 4





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just a little something just before MoM comes out. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

_**Kairi's POV** _

I stood up, gazing all around me. I was surrounded by sky, baby blue hues mixed with white clouds encompassing the space around me. 

_What a beautiful world... why does it feel so empty?_

I began walking, my keyblade in hand.

"Sora!" I called out, my voice seeming to echo throughout the air. 

_He has to be here... my keyblade led me here..._

I marched on, seemingly for what felt like hours, feeling like I wasn't really going anywhere since everything looked like the daytime sky. My legs were beginning to grow tired, aching and I felt my brimming hope begin to dim. I stopped, letting myself fall to my knees in exhaustion.

_Sora... where are you...?_

I pulled out my oathkeeper charm from the pocket of my dress, staring at the pink iridescent shells tied together by string and its smiling face. 

_Wherever you go, I'm always with you..._

I felt tears budding in my eyes as my promise to him years ago sounded softly in my ears.

"I miss you... " I whispered.

"Every day. The island really isn't the same without you." I continued.

"Riku won't say it, but he misses you too. I can see it in his eyes. He's just trying to be strong for me, I think." 

I couldn't help but give a small smile. Riku was a sweetheart beneath his cool exterior. 

"Goofy and Donald miss you too... I don't think they've fully accepted what happened... I think they still hope you'll just show up on the island one day."

"I can't blame them... I wish for the exact same thing. Every single day." 

I stood up, clutching my lucky charm in my palm.

"Sora... if you're here... give me a sign."

I kept walking, though my legs still hurt from exertion. 

"You know... I think about us sharing the paopu fruit... every time I sit on that tree..." 

I felt a smile tug at my lips as the memory replayed in my mind.

"I was a little nervous to ask you... but... I knew it was the right time. And I went for it. Kinda like how you added the paopu fruit to our cave drawing..."

"Come to think of it, I never got to tell you how happy it made me..."

I giggled softly as our cave drawing surfaced to my subconscious. 

"And yet, there's still one important thing I haven't told you..."

I stopped my stroll, staring down at the charm in my palm. I heard footsteps, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest in excitement as I turned in all directions to find the source of another presence.

"Sora!" I yelled.

"Not quite..." A familiar voice said. I turned to my right, and saw Riku walking up to me, keyblade in hand.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What happened to us going to find Sora together? You promised you wouldn't go off by yourself like this."

I hung my head low. 

"I'm sorry, Riku... you know I don't usually break my promises. But I can't just sit back and do nothing. Sora's out there... somewhere... alone... because of me! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Riku placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I do, Kairi. You forget I'm the reason Goofy and Donald temporarily left his side in Hollow Bastion."

I frowned. It hadn't always been smooth sailing between the two friends. 

"I can't... accept... his sacrifice, Riku... no matter how I try to wrap my head around it, I can't."

Riku's gaze on me seemed to deepen, then soften before he responded.

"Kairi... Sora did what he did because... he wanted to. No... because he had to. There was no doubt in his mind when it came to making sure you were safe. Don't you know that by now?"

I blinked, feeling my heartbeat quicken as Sora's smiling face came into my mind and his words played through my head.

_Kairi, I'll keep you safe._

I shook my head. 

"No... let me keep me safe." I whispered. I began to walk forward and I could hear Riku's footsteps following me.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sora. I need to bring him home."

"We don't even know where he is, Kairi."

"I know, but-"

Riku got in front of me and grabbed my hands, stopping me in my tracks. 

"Kairi." He said firmly, staring me straight into the eyes.

"What Sora did... it was to bring you back. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger. His sacrifice would mean nothing if I let that happen."

"So you expect me to just live life on our island like he never existed? Like he was never... here... at all?" I whispered, feeling tears begin to pool in my orbs. I stared down at the ground, which resembled blue sky and clouds. 

Riku tightened his grip on my hands ever so slightly. "No... of course not."

I snatched my hands away from him and turned on my heel so I was facing away from him.

"Then what, Riku!? What do I do?" My voice rose and seemed to echo throughout the place. Riku stayed quiet for a while. But just when I thought he had given up on me, he sighed, and said,

"Kairi... I wish I had an answer for you... but in this instance, I... I don't. Until we know more about what... happened to Sora, we can't help him. We shouldn't risk our lives unless we know exactly where he is and how to get to him. You get what I'm saying, right?"

I bit my lip, more tears escaping my eyes and rolling off my chin. I nodded my head slowly.

"Y-Yeah... I do." I choked out. 

"Then let's go home, Kairi. We'll figure this out... but not like this."

I balled up my fists, crying even harder as his words registered in my mind.

"Sora..." I cooed sadly. 

Riku walked in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I know it hurts now. But it won't be like this forever."

I stared at him, wiping away tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

He smiled at me. "I promise, Kairi."

I pulled him closer, embracing him as I breathed in and out, trying to stop my sobs altogether and breathe normally again. Riku didn't say anything, he just held me, which I needed and appreciated more than he would ever realize. As I gazed at the clouds and sky around us over Riku's shoulder, I thought of Sora. 

_Sora... wherever you are... Riku and I are going to find you. And bring you home._

_Just hold on._


End file.
